The Pool Party
by citia
Summary: A goodbye party at Mako Island attracts *gasp* the party crashers.


**The Pool Party**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm currently working on a different story, but it's sort of similar to this one...Sort of. I was waaay too excited, I just HAD to post something...my FIRST POST EVER! Don't worry, I've got a better story than this one coming up. 'The Pool Party' is just the short thing I typed up in about half an hour because I couldn't take it! I HAD TO POST SOMETHING!!**

**I'm sorry if I disgust you...Really, really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water. **

**Enjoi!**

"We are totally responsible, Lewis," said Ash.

"Definitely," said Zane, nodding his head.

"Guys, you're not throwing a party at Mako Island. It's a full moon." Lewis was tired. Ash and Zane had been bothering him with this ridiculous idea _all _day. They followed him at work, when he was fishing, and on his date with Cleo. His house, his room, the bathroom…

"So? We've dealt with full moons before," said Ash.

"Always inside. You know how much Rikki hates that," Zane added.

"You're both mad," groaned Lewis.

"Lewis, man, you said you trusted me to keep Emma safe when she decided to go to college. Term starts in less than a week. We're off to Europe tomorrow."

"Rikki and I are leaving tomorrow too!"

"This isn't just us."

"It's the girls!"

Lewis shook his head and started for the front door. Zane caught the knob. Ash squared his shoulders by his side and folded his hands together. Both looked down on Lewis with solid eyes.

"Guys, go home to your girlfriends. I've got to see Cleo."

"The moon will be rising soon," said Ash, "in just the time we need to get the girls to island. Didn't you say the pool was the safest place for them at this time?"

Lewis was silent.

"It'll be a surprise!"

"They'll love it!"

Lewis was silent.

"Should we take that as a yes, mate?"

Lewis was mad. Really mad. They were ganging up on him. He was really, really mad. Tonight was _the _night. It was supposed to be just him and Cleo. He touched the little velvet box in his pocket.

Hey, came a thought, maybe he could work this out. Tomorrow, after Emma and Ash went to college and Zane and Rikki went on their grand tour around the world, he would really have Cleo all to himself. And when she was sad and sobbing because they'd left, it would be the perfect time to make _everything _better! He thought that might even be more romantic than tonight during the full moon.

"You're on!" he said loudly.

"We thought so!" exclaimed Zane. "All the stuff is set up and ready at Mako! We just need the girls!"

"What do you say, Lewis? Shall we surprise them now or tell them to meet us there? I had something special planned…" Zane smiled into space.

"You said you agreed to my plan!" said Ash to Zane.

"Let's not take any chances. The sun sets in five minutes. I'll get Cleo myself, and I will meet you then."

* * *

Charlotte Watsford stared up at the full moon longingly. She felt so empty.

It was another full moon; it was time to flip the coin again.

Heads she goes, tails she doesn't.

She fumbled through her drawers for her lucky coin. Then, she went and sat on her bed.

Her grandmother was smiling at her from her bedside table. Charlotte took the picture frame and hugged it to her chest, reciting a small prayer for both of them.

This was the routine every full moon. Charlotte had abandoned her friends and blocked out her mother. She worked diligently everyday after school, painting and sculpting, then smashing her masterpieces and making new ones. She was perfecting her skill. The art school in Venice was calling, but tonight was the last chance for her other option.

All the other nights the coin had denied her wish.

"If it's really not meant to be," she whispered, closing her eyes.

She tossed the coin.

Heads.

* * *

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Nate, who was watching a horror marathon, looked at his phone screen. "Charlotte calling," the screen said.

"Why the heck did I give that woman my number?" Nate asked himself.

"Nate?" said Charlotte's sickeningly sweet, drawling voice.

Oh, right. 'Cause she's hot.

"Hey, babe," Nate said, keeping his eyes on the even hotter girl running away from a vampire on TV.

"I need a lift to Mako."

"Now?"

"Well, I was hoping…I don't know…It's been a pretty lonely night."

Wow. This had never happened before. A girl was coming on to _him_.

* * *

Emma and Ash landed their boat on the pebbly shore.

"Ash?" Emma asked nervously, still keeping her head down.

"Relax, it's not up yet. Look," he tilted her head up to look at the sky, and when she did, didn't she just take his breath away?

Emma looked all around her. Mako looked so beautiful at sunset. She turned and gazed at the horizon. She would be so far away from the ocean tomorrow. Suddenly, she got cold feet. Was she really ready to leave?

She quickly thought of all the reasons she had to leave. The one that stood out most was that she needed to grow up. She needed to get herself a successful career to make her parents proud. But all those memories of the good times she had with her two best friends made her want to cry.

"You're beautiful," Ash blurted out.

Emma sighed before turning to look at him. It wouldn't be so bad. At least she knew she would never truly be alone.

* * *

Rikki and Zane had gotten to the island the quickest. They were already making their way through the forest.

Zane carried his gorgeous girlfriend in his arms, while she carried the lantern lighting his way.

…She _was _the light of his way.

Yup. Yup, yup, yup. No matter what his dad said, all he needed was Rikki. It was simple. Since Dad became a billionaire, Zane could do whatever, whenever. He and Rikki had both finished high school, so what else was there? They agreed on living life to it's fullest. After tonight it would just be parties, parties, and more parties. They were both already celebrities anyway. Rikki had seen herself on the cover of a magazine several times, and thought about a modeling career. Zane told her he would give her anything. Everything. Not only were they in love with each other, they were in love with life.

Okay, so they would donate to charity. Then party. Give, give, give, 'cause it wasn't like Mr. Bennett cared what they did with his money. Then party. Yeah, they had a pretty good life ahead of them.

* * *

So, at the moon pool, Cleo and Emma were busy crooning over how thoughtfully the boys decorated the cavern. The two mermaids were both in the pool, where it was safe. Lewis was carrying a video camera.

"That's Ash," he said, zooming in on Ash, who was high up over the pool, sitting on a towel on a tower of ice, busy fixing a canopy to block the moonlight. "What are you doing that for, Ash?"

"Well, I thought I might join the girls for a little swim, you know," he replied, "but I'm not planning on growing a tail…ever."

"Amen, to that!"

Ash leapt off the ice, falling a height of about five meters, and landed on his feet. "Tada!"

"Bravo! Bravo!" called the girls from the pool, clapping.

"Ash Stewart, everyone!" said Lewis.

"Lewis, you're coming in too, aren't you?" Cleo called when Emma's attention was claimed by Ash at the very back of the pool.

"Of course, sweetheart! What about you, Rikki?" He turned the camera on Rikki, who was in Zane's lap feeding him grapes.

"In a minute," said Rikki. "Last one," she said, rolling the last grape between her fingers. Then she put it to her lips.

"Right. Right," Lewis said flatly, turning away, "I suppose it is make out time."

He thought to turn the camera off, but then decided to put it on the tripod.

"I want to do something!" he shouted. "Emma!"

"What?!"

"I wanna do a cannonball."

"Whatever."

"You'll watch me, won't you?" He pointed to a spot higher than her last ice tower. "I want to jump from there."

Of course, Lewis got his wish. He was about to jump when…

"What's going on?"

It was an innocent voice. Someone had crept in.

"CHARLOTTE!" the girls screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Lewis asked, pouting.

"I-I -- well, I didn't think any of you would -- I-I don't know. I was j-just…"

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

She was shocked to see him in the pool. She looked closer and saw that he was in a swim trunks. Then she looked at the thick cloth canopy blocking most of the moonlight.

"Charlotte," Rikki hissed violently, walking towards her, "were you going to do what I think you were going to do?"

"W-Well, n-no. I d-don't know what you were thinking," Charlotte squeaked. Zane was about to grab Rikki when a yell came from the entrance.

"Aaaauuuugh!"

Guess who really crashed the party.

Nate tumbled in, and Zane tackled him, following his instinct to knock him out cold. Rikki ran to the pool and yelled for the girls to swim away, but Nate, the karate master, threw Zane flying off him. He landed on his face on the stone floor.

Rikki tried boiling the water in the pool to disguise the mermaids, but when Ash couldn't take it, Emma yelled for her to stop.

"Whoo-hoo! Is this a pool party?" Nate laughed, already pulling off his shirt.

"I told you to stay with the boat," Charlotte growled.

"You were keeping me from this? That's cold! There's food. There's water. There are girls!"

"Nate!" Lewis thundered, and he jumped off the high ice bridge. Instead of making it into the water, he fell through the canopy, and immediately the light shown through to the pool. Light and sparkles filled the room. Charlotte didn't take any chances. She bolted for the water.

Nate followed her too, but crashed into Zane, sending them both splashing into the water.

* * *

ONE EVENTFUL HOUR LATER…

"My head is spinning," Lewis murmured into Cleo's shoulder. He placed her hand on his forehead. "See? You can feel it."

* * *

**AN: Well? Please review. I don't know if I should continue this. It was a thirty minute sugar-rush-driven thing, after all.**


End file.
